As price of liquid crystal display (LCD) steadily goes lower, a greater number of LCDs in various screen sizes are used on a vast variety of electronics. Many applications that were previously excluded away from having a display due to either cost or technology complexity may benefit from such cost reduction. Therefore, it is useful and meaningful to investigate various display systems based on LCD or other type flat panel display for non-conventional applications of display.